Computerized wagering games have largely replaced traditional mechanical wagering game machines such as slot machines, and are rapidly being adopted to implement computerized versions of games that are traditionally played live such as poker and blackjack. These computerized games provide many benefits to the game owner and to the gambler, including greater reliability than can be achieved with a mechanical game or human dealer, more variety, sound, and animation in presentation of a game, and a lower overall cost of production and management.
The elements of computerized wagering game systems are in many ways the same as the elements in the mechanical and table game counterparts in that they must be fair, they must provide sufficient feedback to the game player to make the game fun to play, and they must meet a variety of gaming regulations to ensure that both the machine owner and gamer are honest and fairly treated in implementing the game. Further, they must provide a gaming experience that is at least as attractive as the older mechanical gaming machine experience to the gamer, to ensure success in a competitive gaming market.
Computerized wagering games often do not rely on the dealer or other game players to facilitate game play and to provide an entertaining game playing environment, but rely upon the presentation of the game and environment generated by the wagering game machine itself. Incorporation of audio, video, and mechanical features into wagering game systems enhance the environment presented are therefore important elements in the attractiveness and commercial success of a computerized wagering game system. Further, a variety of network configurations and capabilities are becoming increasingly common, including local and wide area progressive games, downloadable games, and remotely managed wagering game systems.
Although traditional wagering game machines took the form of upright slot machines that were stand-alone devices that had no interaction with other wagering games, integration of computer and network technology has led to more complex games in which players interact, such as by taking part in progressive games or by playing group bonus games that feature actions taken by different game players at different wagering game machines. The challenges of interacting with players who are playing both individual wagering games and group games such as community bonus games face wagering game system designers and architects, and are important to providing an easy-to-follow and entertaining gaming experience.